Retrouvailles
by Combustspontaneously
Summary: It's been almost four years since Percy broke the heart of the only girl he's ever loved by moving 800 miles away, and now (not so) coincidentally, they've both ended up in Sydney. This is Percy's chance to fix it all and finally prove that he's worthy of Annabeth. The catch? A three year old with dark, curly hair and eyes greener than the Mediterranean sea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a sequel of 'Ignite'. While reading that is not necessary for understanding this, i highly, highly recommend it. It's not too long, I promise!

**Retrouvailles**

Pronunciation: /ʀətʀuvɑj/  
[[French. Meaning: rediscovery]]  
The joy of reuniting with someone after a long separation.

It was hotter than he expected, despite the various cautionary horror stories of shoes melting into sidewalks and eggs literally cooking on the sidewalks. He was, of course, referring about Australia. Sydney, to be exact. Birthplace of AC/DC and the site of Nemo's captivity.

That movie never failed to make him cry as a child.

And okay, it never exactly _stopped _after childhood, per se.

It was a truly haunting, captivating growing-of-age tale of loss, dealing with mental disorders, and finding yourself. Also talking fish, which was cool.

Anyway.

He arrived in Sydney from Chicago a week before, and he still wasn't used to the heat. Finally giving up on his idea of 'exploring the area', he ducked under the worn green awning of a clean looking bar.

He ordered a beer and leaned over it, staring absently down at the translucent liquid. He hardly noticed when a girl slid into the stool next to him until she spoke.

"Okay," she demanded, clearly at him. "What gives?"

He blinked at her. "Uh, sorry?"

"I have been making eyes at you from over there -" she pointed to the other side of the bar. "for the last twenty minutes. You, on the other hand, haven't even given me a second glance since you've got here. Now I'll repeat myself – what gives?"

He stared at her. She was small and pretty, with a delicate mouth and round, brown eyes. She was trying not to smile. "Is this your version of asking me for my number?" he asked, half-confused and half-amused.

She smiled and shrugged. "Sort of," she said. "To be honest I've just finished dumping my boyfriend. You just happen to have won the lucky prize of being my rebound – go ahead and cheer, I won't judge. I'm Leah, by the way. And since you'll ask eventually, I'm half-Chinese, half-Indian."

"Percy," he gestured to the bartender for another beer, which he slid towards the girl. She raised an eyebrow but accepted it with a grin. "You don't seem nearly heart broken enough to be a recent single person," he commented.

"So just because I'm a girl I'm supposed to be weeping right now?" she asked, although it was more of a tease than a challenge.

"I sure did after _my heart _got trampled."

She raised her eyebrows again. "Do tell. Was this recent?"

"Almost four years ago, actually."

She let out a low whistle. "Girl that got away?" When he nodded she made an encouraging noise, prodding him in the side. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me this heartbreaking story?"

Percy bit his lip. He hadn't really talked about it before now – although now was as good of a time to start as any. "Her name was Annabeth, and I met her when I was working in a music shop in Brooklyn. She was gorgeous, funny, and really, really smart. I kind of… fell desperately in love with her, I guess you could say. She was… everything to me." He cleared his throat, and tore off a bit of the wrapper on his beer. "But it kind of blinded me. I didn't really see everything that was wrong with our relationship until it ended."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'everything that was wrong'?" she was leaning forward, her chin in her fist, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"I kind of tend… off the beaten path I guess. It was worse back then – I was sort of a troublemaker. Down with the system, you know."

Leah smirked, waggling her eyebrows. "Ooh, a _bad boy._"

He laughed, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "More of a snot-nosed punk, really. Anyway, I was sort of broke and going no where when she met me. Annabeth, on the otherhand, was a genius. She was a little older than me and already she was in this great job with like, dozens of people working for her. In the end, we were never going to work it out." They sat in an awkward silence for a while, while Percy mulled over his words, reveling in how clear it was to him now, how heartbreakingly doomed they were from the start.

"So what happened?" Leah finally asked. "How did it end?"

"I got offered a job in Chicago," he said, wincing.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Anyway, I brought it up one night, not yet deciding whether or not to go, and she kind of freaked out about me leaving. I guess she thought I had already decided and was trying to break the news to her so she kicked me out of her house and basically told me to have fun in Chicago. See, she was afraid of abandonment. Her mom left when she was born, and her dad never really acted like he wanted her. Even her long-time boyfriend Luke ended up cheating and dumping her. I didn't know that though, and it kind of broke me. I spent the next couple days like, living in the basement of a 24 hour gym with this guy, Chris, and his girlfriend Clarisse."

"Damn," she murmured. "Intense."

"Anyway, Chris was a blessing. We talked it all out, and I kind of realized that the way we were going now never would've worked. I was too immature, and she was too focused on her career, and I was blind to that. She was my entire life – I didn't really have a future before being offered that job. If I turned it down she would be stuck with a loser for the rest of her life, or at least until she decided I wasn't worth it anymore. I didn't want that. She deserved so much better. I didn't want to add to the list of the people who had left her, but did I really have a choice? I couldn't ask her to move with me, not with her career at such an important point, and there wasn't anything left in the city for me that could've helped me better myself aside from her. I just had to hope that in a couple of years I could find her again and somehow make her forgive me."

Leah had gotten an odd look in her eyes. "Where is she now?"

He chuckled wryly. "Umm… Sydney, Australia." She sucked in a giant breath and slapped his arm.

"No fucking way. Is that why you're here."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sort of, but don't tell my boss that. The real reason I came here was to supervise the Sydney branch of Olympus Records for six months… But I did happen to volunteer for it after hearing that she had moved down here."

"How did you know she was here?" she looked at him in awe.

"An old friend of hers called me a month ago and let it slip… I volunteered the next day."

Leah bounced in her seat, earning an old look from the people around them. "This is the most excited I've been about other people's lives since season three of Game of Thrones ended, I shit you not. How come you haven't found her yet?"

He bit his lip. "I don't know whether or not… it's okay, yet. What do I say? Do I just go up to her like, oh, hello, remember me? I broke your heart and left you four years ago. Wasn't that just dandy?"

"I see your point," she said, deflating. "Do you have any pictures of her? Like on your phone?"

He dug it out and scrolled all the way back to find one they had taken a long time ago. It was a little blurry, but it was easy to tell, even blurry and surprised, Annabeth was beautiful.

"Oh, shit," she said, grabbing the phone out of his hand. "Hold on, I know this girl."

Percy felt his heart leap into his throat. "What?! You do? How? From _where?"_

"She rides the same bus I do. I think she gets off at a stop at Tamarama, about half a mile east of here. Percy? What're you doing?"

Percy had leaped to his feet, dragging her along with him as he threw the money for their drinks onto the bar.

"Um, Percy?" Leah called as he jogged down the street, panting at his heels.

"What?" he could hardly pause for a breath. _The love of my life is half a mile from here, _his heart sang, hammering in his chest.

"Um, east is that way."

"Oh," he could feel his cheeks warming. "Right."

-x-

Half-an-hour later, Percy and Leah were wandering hopelessly around Tamarama, which seemed to be the richer part of Sydney. It made sense – Annabeth was fated to succeed.

They wandered the streets for a while, surveying beaches and poking into stores, asking around if anyone had seen a girl with long curly blonde hair and grey eyes. No one seemed to know exactly who he was talking about. Finally Leah sighed and plopped into a chair outside a café.

"What're you doing? We still have like, three hours of daylight left," Percy asked, blinking down at her, confused.

"I'm exhausted," she said. "If I'm helping you reunite with the love of your life, the least you could do is buy me a drink."

Percy scrunched up his nose but agreed reluctantly, still too pumped full of adrenaline. He twitched and shifted his weight every couple seconds, drumming his fingers against the table. Leah happily gulped down her soup, talking with a mouthful of bread. "Don't worry so much; people are staring." she said. "It's not like she won't be here tomorrow. Anyway, we might do better with a fresh start tomorrow. We could wait at her bus stop in the morning if need be."

Percy sighed and stared absentmindedly out the storefront window. The little café had the good fortune to be facing the beach, and there were quite a few families and couples out there enjoying the surf. Most of them were out in the water, it being about a thousand degrees outside, but a few stragglers stayed up on the sand. A couple in matching pink swimsuits cuddled under a colorful, striped umbrella, and five feet away, a chocolate lab chased a couple of kids around a cooler as they squealed, sand getting every where. A little girl who can't be more than three, with dark curly hair and fair skin dashed in and out of the waves, followed by her nanny, a dark-skinned thirteen-year-old with caramel streaked brown curls. Not ten yards away, a woman in her twenties watched them, lying on a green towel under an umbrella. She brushed long, curly blonde hair off her shoulder and bent down to adjust the towel, glancing do.

She tilted her head back and rolls her neck, and Percy sees a glimpse of the part of her face not obscured by her sunglasses. It only lasted a second, two at most, but some part of Percy snapped awake. He blinked back his sudden urge to jump out of his seat and forces himself to calm down. For almost a year while he was in Chicago, new to the city and almost friendless, he used to see her all the time. Well, not really _see_ her. He just thought he did. Anytime he saw a curly-headed blonde he would think that she had, for some crazy reason, decided to come and surprise him or be heading some architecture project in the city or something. He kind of drove himself crazy, seeing her in random strangers in the bus or at work.

When he finally decided that he was 'over her' and started dating again, it wasn't until someone had remarked that he 'certainly had a type!' that he noticed they were all tall and blonde.

But it finally faded to the back of his mind, and he only really thought of her every once a while. But now that he was in Sydney it was like he was driving himself crazy all over again. Twice he had stopped some poor unsuspecting women who beared a slight resemblance to his the girlfriend he had broken up with four years ago. He couldn't help it. The knowledge that she was _here, _somewhere among the throngs of people here, was driving him absolutely mad.

So instead of running out of the café on the nearly impossible chance that she was the girl, he forced himself to look away and called over the waitress to order another drink. Leah, oblivious to his musings, was checking her phone for texts, mumbling about an upcoming psych exam she was supposed to be studying for. It wasn't until he heard shouting outside that he looked out again. The pink-swimsuitted woman's hat had floated off when a trunk roared past, and she jumped up to run after it, accidently jostling the cooler, spilling ice cold water onto the blonde woman Percy had just been staring at. Everyone in the café (read: Percy, Leah, the chef and waitress, and a middle-aged couple) looked up at the spectacle. The woman in pink was apologizing, and the blonde was waving away her help, turning towards the café as she gathered up the towel to wipe herself off and – _oh, my God._

Percy dug through his pockets for his wallet, throwing down a couple crumpled ten dollar bills and nearly sprinted out the café and into the street separating the beach from the store fronts. He skidded to a stop midway, nearly escaping with his life as a car rushed by just that moment, nearly running him flat. Heart-racing, he proceded with slightly more caution to the otherside. His heart seemed to plummet to a stop as she looked up, perfectly pink lips parted as she seemed to look right at him. She couldn't be more than 50 feet away.

40.

30.

20.

The wind picked up at last, her blond hair tossing in the reinvigorated breeze. He was so close he could nearly see the silver in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to call out to her, feeling as if the all the world had come to a stop. Someone ran in front of him, the little girl from before.

"_Mama!"_

His mouth dry, he stumbled to a stop as she seemed to unfreeze, stooping low and re-emerging with the little curly-haired girl at her hip.

_Mama?_

A/N: Hello all of you! I'm back with my sequel of Ignite. It's because of all of you and especially all of you who reviewed that I decided to write this sequel. To any of you worrying, Percy is still a punk at heart, albeit a more grown-up one. This takes place three years and ten months after the ending of Ignite. Percy is 27 and Annabeth is 29.

The second chapter is half-way written and should be posted sometime soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Anna x.

PS: cover image by viria!


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

When he first moved to Chicago, he was miserable. Since he was one of the first to move into his office, he knew no one there, and all the offices were still half-empty and oddly too-clean. The entire headquarters was a twelve story labyrinth of empty cubicles and unpacked boxes.

Percy worked in A&R, the artists and repertoire department. His primary job was to find new talent, sign them on, and work with them closely. It was the best department in the entire record label – they had the best leather roll-y chairs.

He spent the first year in seedy, smoke filled clubs and unassuming coffee shops, searching for talent in the least obvious places.

Sometimes, he found it. The band or singer that just _had it. _He worked closely with them and essentially _made _them what they were. It was kind of the best job in the world.

After his first year, Leo, who was his kind of his little protégé back when he worked in a music store in Brooklyn, moved out there for college at Chicago U and applied for an internship, which Percy gladly accepted.

Three years and nine months later, Percy got a call.

"Percy Jackson speaking," he clipped into his phone, balancing it between his ear and his shoulder as he grabbed some files pertaining the newest singer they had just found off Leo's desk and headed into his own office.

"Percy? It's Thalia."

He started, almost spilling his black coffee all over his computer. Gently putting it down instead, and tossing the files next to it, he sank into his chair. "Thalia? I- how are you?"

"Good," Thalia replied. Her gruff smoker's voice seemed to have smoothed out over the years, and he hardly recognized it. "I, uh, got married."

"So I heard," he said, twisting a pencil between his fingers. "How is the blushing bride?"

"I don't think you could describe her as 'blushing'," Thalia remarked drily. "But Reyna's good. She sends her warmest regards."

"Does she really?"

Thalia snorted. "Definitely not. She still hasn't forgiven you for when you two were dating."

"Well hey, at least I cleared the way for you two getting together."

"Yeah, yeah." There was a brief pause and Percy bit his lip, holding himself back from asking. "I know you're dying to ask why I'm calling," she said, sounding amused.

"Uh, _maybe… _how's Annabeth?" a thought struck him. "Wait, she's okay right? She's not…"

"No, idiot, she's fine," she laughed. "I'm calling because… Well, I just got back from Sydney."

"Who's Sydney?" he asked, puzzedly.

She groaned. "Sydney, Australia, idiot. I see being a fancy schmancy executive hasn't made you any smarter."

"Shut up," he said, blushing. "Why were you in Australia?"

"Because," she hesitated. "I was visiting Annabeth."

_I... what? _He frowned, his brow creasing. "Why is she in Australia?"

"She works there now. I'm not really supposed to be telling you this, but… she's living there for the next year or so, working on a really big architectural project. Ever since you left and Reyna and I moved to D.C. for her job, she's been sort of free-lancing for different architecture firms."

There was a pregnant pause in which they both acknowledged their heavy guilt. "Oh," Percy choked out.

He had left because he thought it would make things better for them when he came back – assuming (hoping) she would have him. Could he have been wrong?

"I think… I think you need to go out and see her. It's really important that you do," Thalia dropped her voice – low, and urgent.

As if he really needed the encouragement.

"I- of course. But… why? If she's okay, I mean…" he asked, brow furrowing.

She made an impatient noise, and Percy could imagine her waving her hand around. "I don't know, closure or whatever -" Thalia covered the microphone of her phone and shouted something to someone in another room. "Look, Percy, I gotta go. Go to her okay? Promise?" there it was – the hard, iron cast edge in her voice that Percy had missed so very much. Well. Kind of missed. To be honest, she was kind of super scary. On a cosmic level.

"Promise," he assured her.

-x-

_So._

_Annabeth has a kid. A daughter. That's not too big of a deal is it? No, no it's not. Kids love me. I love kids._

_Except she has green eyes and black hair._

Fuck.

_He was really _fucked.

"Um, are you okay?" Leah asked, hovering around his peripherals. He reeled, stumbling backwards a few paces. He stared at her; she was very, very young. Twenty, he figured. That was very young. Annabeth must've been no older than 25 when she got… inseminated. _My god._

He swung his body towards Leah, swaying dangerously and grabbing her by her forearms. "Never have sex," he said, probably louder than absolutely necessary. The noise level seemed to dim a bit after he said it. _Eavesdroppers._

Leah's face got very pink. "P-Percy?" she squeaked.

"Don't do it," he slurred, shaking his head vigorously. "Don't get pregnant. Bad life decision. Don't do it." He let her go in favor of the shiny green bottle on the bar countertop, intending on taking a long swig but finding it regrettably empty. Frowning and maybe hiccupping slightly, he slammed it back down onto the bar. "Another!"

"O-kay, Thor," Leah said, ducking her head as she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and began dragging him away from the bar. "Time to head home."

Percy made a sound best described as 'kicked puppy', but didn't resist her, stumbling after her into the crisp night. The balmy breeze rifled through his hair. It wasn't as dramatic of an undercut as it was when Annabeth first met him, but he had kept the sides shaved and grown out the top a bit.

"Annabeth," he sniffled, eyes getting kinda prickly. "I miss her. Can we go find her? She has a kid now. A girl. She looks like me."

Leah gave him a pitying look he ignored as she shoved him into a cab. "Go home," she sighed, pushing hair out of her eyes.

He gave a befuddled, suspicious look to the weary cab driver, tucking in his chin. "You know where I live?"

Leah sighed and handed the driver a card; it looked a lot like a business card. _His _business card. "Hey, you have my card! Wait… did I g-gave that… to you? Are you sing? Do you do the band thing?" He air guitarred just to make sure she knew what he was talking about. She just sighed and looked at him with something akin to pity. "Why're you giving me sad eyes, Leah? Oh, I know. Is it because I just discovered that I am the likely father of a three year old girl I never knew existed? Because I'm chill with that. Like so chill, man – hey, where are we going?"

He kept talking even after she shut the door with a sigh, and didn't stop until he stumbled out onto the front steps of the house he was renting and promptly vomited on his brand new steps.

Just like the good ol' days.

-x-

Percy kind of hated himself.

Like, a lot.

He didn't know whether to focus on his pounding headache or the fact that his tongue had turned to sandpaper.

He groaned and sloppily flopped over onto his stomach, burying his head in his sheets. _Why is it so damn bright? _When he was first looking around for apartments to rent, he found this one in Newtown and thought the big, wide windows everywhere would be great.

He had not anticipated hangovers.

He seemed to be kind of bad at anticipating things lately.

_Jesus._

With a sigh, he heaved himself upwards and stumbled into the bathroom. He stuck his head under the faucet, greedily sucking in as much water as possible before pulling away and glaring at himself in the mirror. _Stupid fuck up._

He was shirtless, in just the boxer briefs he had been wearing yesterday. The shirt he had been wearing yesterday was on the floor at his feet.

At least he had been able to take his clothes off last night before collapsing into bed.

His face was already scratchy with two-day-old stubble. His undercut had grown out a bit, and his bangs flopped a bit into his eyes. He looked different than he had when he was dating Annabeth. Older, of course. A bit more built (he started going on charity marathons to fill up the aching empty space his lacking social life left; plus, the abs certainly didn't hurt when he started dating again).

But still… he hadn't changed _enough._ He was still the reckless, impulsive punk from Brooklyn with the tattoos up his arms and spiraling over his spine. There were little scars where he had gotten his ears pierced on dares with Rachel Dare herself.

He just. He wasn't a dad. Percy was incapable of taking care of himself – how could he take care of a tiny, dependent human being? A better question would be, how the _fuck _did he manage to father a child and not even notice?

_Fuckk._

He felt a sharp twinge in his hand that radiated up his arm. He had punched the mirror.

_Shit. Good fucking job, Jackson. _

_I'm sure Annabeth would jump on the opportunity to raise her daughter with a guy who punches mirrors._

Little pieces of glass glittered on the floor. A few were imbedded in his knuckles. Blood, like fine garnets and rubies, dripped down his fingers, splattering against the white vanity. Cursing underneath his breath, he stepped around the broken shards of glass on the floor and walked back out into his bedroom. By how bright it was outside – _stupid windows – _it had be at least noon.

Which meant it would be ten in the morning in Tokyo. Examining his cuts with a morbid sort of interest, Percy grabbed his phone off the nightstand with his non-bleeding hand and walked back into the bathroom, pining the phone between his shoulder and his ear so he could rifle through the drawers in search of a couple bandaids. He found a few to wrap around his knuckles, drawing blood for a second time when he bit down on his lip as he picked out the pieces of glass. A low hiss escaped him as he swabbed the cuts with rubbing alcohol.

After he finished with that, he grabbed a dustpan and broom from downstairs and dialed Rachel.

"Jackson!" she crowed. There was the buzzing sound of the tattoo needle in the background, and someone shouting in Japanese.

Some time after Percy left, Rachel packed up her bags and moved to Tokyo after being recruited by some really fancy expensive tattoo dojo thing. By now, the only person still in the city was Grover, who had just opened a vegan restaurant in Manhattan. Percy had gone to his grand opening.

It was a true testament to their friendship that he sat through four courses of tofu and edamame.

"Hey, Rach," he sighed. The buzzing stopped and there was some shuffling sounds before Rachel spoke again.

"Hey! What's up? How's the land down under?"she asked.

Percy could feel himself just falling apart at the sound of her familiar voice. "Fuck, Rachel," he said, squeezing his eyes shut as he slid against the wall to the floor. "I don't know what to do."

"Percy?" she asked, concern filling her voice. "Are you okay?Did you find her?"

"I did," he choked out.

She caught her breath. "And?"

"Rachel – Rach, she has a daughter."

"Fuck," Rachel said. He could basically hear her eyes widening. "Is she…"

"Mine?" Percy's voice cracked. "She has green eyes, Rachel. And black hair."

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy…" she murmured. "What the fuck are you going to do?"

"I just - I don't know."

Rachel stayed on the phone with him as he sat there, blood-stained glass lying at his feet.

-x-

Hey guys. This will likely be a lot longer than Ignite, so you have that to look forward to (:

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love each and every one, and they make me write like crazy!

Anna x.


	3. Chapter 3

After Percy dealt with his mini-life crisis – because okay, one does not find out that they have accidentally sired a child without knowing it and just calmly continue with life – he got to work.

He didn't get to chose to be a father – not in this situation. But he did get to chose whether or not to be the same scared punk he had been his entire life and run away, or to Grow the Fuck Up and take the responsibility of being a dad. And there was no way in hell he was leaving her again – not if he could help it.

So after he picked up the glass, he called Leo, his assistant while he was in Sydney, and asked him to order a new mirror. Then he searched through his phone for Leah's number – he vaguely remembered her programming it into her phone the previous night.

She very kindly gave him explicit instructions ('because I think you'd get lost even if I drew a map for you') to the bus stop where she saw Annabeth get on at everyday. After he called her back ten minutes later (he _might have _gotten lost trying to get out of his own neighborhood), she just sighed and told him to stay where he was.

She picked him up in an old, dusty pick up truck that was missing a handle on the passenger side. She cracked up when she got a look at him, sitting dejectedly on the sidewalk with his head in his hands, looking more like a little boy who dropped his snow cone than a man waiting for his ride.

"Shut up," he huffed, cheeks pink as he irritably climbed into the passenger seat.

She didn't stop for a full five minutes.

A while later, they passed by the bus stop she had described to him.

"Uh, Leah…?"

"Just hold on a second," she pulled in at the gas station a couple hundred feet down the street. She took a deep breath and readjusted her grip on the wheel, as if she was bracing herself.

"Is something wrong?"

She kept her eyes focused ahead, worrying her lip with her teeth. "Yeah, just… give me a second."

Percy drummed his fingers on his thighs.

"I just," she started, before coming to an abrupt stop and biting her lip. "Look, I don't want to be awkward, or to poke my head into places where I shouldn't. It's just that… My father was an alcoholic. I want to make sure that little girl isn't going to have to go through the same things my sister and I went through. Promise you won't make the same mistakes he did, okay? Can you promise me that? Because if you can't I'm turning this car back around -" Her voice grew higher and higher in pitch, stumbling over words faster than she could get them out.

"Wait, wait," he said quickly. He twisted in his seat to face her. "I promise. Look, what you saw yesterday… I'm sorry. I'm really ashamed of how I acted. I kind of made an ass out of myself, and that's not who I am. I – I used to be like that, but not anymore. I have a good job – I cleaned myself up. I just freaked out yesterday. You saw me at my worst, and I'm sorry about that. And for what you and your sister went through."

She ducked her head for a second and then looked up, the smile back on her face. "Okay, then. Family reunion, here we go."

She dropped him back off at the bus station. He was still quite a bit early. Annabeth came home from work every day at seven, and it was only six fifty.

He was wearing a nice, blue button down, and a pair of chinos. After he had hung up with Leah the first time when she gave him instructions, he tried on about fifty different outfits. He wanted to look nice – mature. He had hung on to most of his band t-shirts, although a lot of the skinny jeans got donated to the local youth center, and he now owned a disconcerting amount of blue. So much for not selling out.

He kept to his punk roots, though – he wondered how much more he would give up for his new found fatherhood.

He would give it all up just to be a part of her life.

He sighed and glanced at his phone. Just as he cleared through the lock screen (the password, as it had been ever since he started dating her, was Annabeth), he heard the creaky, exhausted panting of the bus climbing up the road towards him. From it's gaping maw spilled forth haggard looking business men in nice suits with pit stains (they were having a heat wave) getting off after a long day at work. He peered past them all, looking for a head of blonde hair –

_Oh._

She saw him before he saw her, pink lips parting slightly, step faltering for a second before she hurried forward. Her eyebrows were creased.

_She's so cute when she's confused._

"Percy?" hearing her voice was like slipping into sleep, warm and sweet. He could listen to her talk for days. It took everything he had not to wrap her into his arms and press his body against hers again. Just to feel her lips against his again.

"Um," he finally coughed out – _smooth, Jackson –_ "That's me!"

He had imagined this a million times – finally reuniting with her. In none of those scenarios did he open with _Um, that's me!_

She cocked an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here? In Sydney?" she pursed her lips.

Despite the heat, she looked unflappable, with in a pristinely pressed blazer and perfect curly hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through…

She was staring at him. Oh, right. She had asked a question.

"Work, actually," he finally answered. "Um, how are you? Can we talk somewhere?"

She bit her lip and tore her eyes away, glancing around. Yeah, a bus station probably wasn't where they wanted to have this conversation.

"I have to pick up -" she broke off, her cheeks flushing.

"Your daughter?" he filled in helpfully. Her wide eyes snapped to his.

"How – how did you -"

He blushed, toeing a bit of grass at his feet. "I saw you earlier. At the beach."

Her silver eyes turned to steel. "Are you _stalking_ me?" she took a step back.

"No – no, I swear to God -" he stammered, suddenly seeing how it looked, showing up at the exact bus stop where he knew she'd be. She shot him a fiery look he could only describe as repulsion.

She shook her head in disgust, her shoulders stiff. "Stay away from me. And stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Annabeth," he pleaded, but she was already walking away, fingers clenched into fists.

_Well that went well._

He jogged up to her, coming around her to stand in front of her. Surprised, she bumped into him. Her glare would've killed him, if it were possible. "Please hear me out," he begged. Her jaw clenched.

"I have to pick up June from her sitter's," she snapped. He froze.

"June?" he choked out. "Is that her name?"

_June. June, June, June._

It repeated over and over in his mind, like a sweet melody.

Annabeth looked angry at herself for letting it slip. "_Yes. _Look, meet me at that café," she pointed at the café across the street. "at this time tomorrow. Until then, don't contact me again."

His heart was doing backflips. "_Thank you, _you won't regret this I promise _-_" he managed. She pursed her lips and looked away.

"I'm not doing this for you," she snapped. "And this doesn't mean anything. You don't get to just show up four fucking years later, and expect everything to be fucking unicorns and rainbows -" she took a deep breath and resettled herself. She clenched her fists and muttered underneath her breath. "Tomorrow; I'll deal with this tomorrow… Just go home, Percy."

She shook her head and shoved past him.

It wasn't going to be easy, but…

He'd rather jump off the nearest cliff than give up.

_June. Her name is June._


	4. Chapter 4

He showed up to work the next day antsy. Percy and Leo were sharing an office, being temporary workers there before they both flew back out to Chicago. Leo was taking off time from school to be there.

"To be honest," Leo had said when Percy asked if he was sure if he would take the promotion if it meant moving out to Australia for six months. "The only reason to get a degree in music is to hopefully get a job like this – I already have it. Plus, you make like six figures and you didn't even go to college. Hell _yeah_, I want the promotion."

For a temporary office though, it was pretty damn nice. The headquarters in Sydney were more spread out, and much more laid-back than both the New York and Chicago offices.

They hardly had much time to enjoy though. So far, out of the four branches Olympus branches had (there was another one in London), the Sydney branch had the least luck in finding raw new talent. While their art and promotions departments did possibly some of the best work in the entirety of the label, their A&R departments… sucked.

Part of that reason could be because there were only four people in it. There was George, who's job, as far as Percy could tell, consisted of napping and hitting on Roxanne, the only girl in the department. She also took many naps. The other two, however, were pretty cool. Nico, who reminded Percy of his younger self, already had three artists under his wing. Octavian had only one, but according to the person who had showed him around when he first got here, he had trouble getting along with any of his artists, and most of them eventually split and went to other records, or got assigned to George or Roxanne.

There used to be five people, but the department head had quit and moved to a different label, taking all of her clients with her – which were almost all of the artists they had in their repertoire. Percy was here to whip the remaining people into shape and chose a new head of the department, as well as hire some more promising people.

There was one artist that didn't want to move labels, but was iffy (as she should be) about staying. Percy was about to go meet with her.

Leo filled him in on her as Percy was chaining up his motorcycle outside the restaurant they were meeting her at. Percy had just gotten it shipped to him. God, did it feel good to have it back.

"Her name is Piper McLean. Total hottie, if you ask me, I mean, look at those – right, okay, sorry boss. Ahem. Anyway, she's indie with a bit of a rocker edge. Her dad is actually a big movie star back in the states, Tristan McLean."

Percy nodded. He actually saw a couple of his movies before. "Isn't she Native American? What is she doing out here?"

"She moved here for college; hasn't left since."

He nodded and they headed inside. She was already there, and the hostess showed them to her table. She _was _gorgeous – Leo wasn't kidding. There was an Asian man sitting next to her – her manager, most likely. They smiled at them, and stood to shake their hands.

Her manager was a tall guy, but stocky and a little on the chubby side. He looked pretty young.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson," she said warmly, grinning. "This is my manager Frank Zhang."

"Likewise – you can call me Percy, though. This is my assistant, Leo."

Leo gulped and managed a weak smile – Percy was surprised he didn't have any drool on his chin to be honest – Leo was also a little girl crazed.

Piper looked amused, but in good humor.

Once they had ordered, Frank cleared his throat. "To be honest, Mr. Jackson – I mean, Percy – we appreciate what Olympus Records has done for us so far, but… "

Percy leaned forward. "Let me guess, you've met the rest of the A&R department."

Frank grimaced, and Percy was inclined to do the same thing. They seriously sucked.

"I'm afraid, that without our previous handler, we're just not confident in the label as we used to be."

Piper looked apologetic, and suddenly Percy understood. This wasn't a meeting to try and win her over, it was a respectful way to say sorry, but you suck and we're leaving.

Percy frowned. "Look, I know how it looks. And I know you think moving labels is the right choice, but quite frankly, if you do it'll be the biggest mistake in your career. You're just now starting out, and you're good. You're very good – but you're still rough."

As one could see, Percy had picked up quite a lot over the years about how to win someone over. He didn't really like this part of his job, but persuading people was just a necessary evil.

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Mr. Jackson -" he started, but Piper held up her hand.

"Wait," she murmured. She looked vaguely interested.

"When I hear your recordings," Percy continued. "I hear a good voice. I hear promise. But that's all it's going to be if you go to a big time label like you're planning to. Those labels only want you for your name, Piper. They want to boast that they have Tristan McLean's daughter, and how much money that's going to make them. They won't care about _your voice, _that _promise. _You'll be lucky if they even listen to your recordings before plastering your face over their websites. They'll turn you into a one hit wonder and then they'll throw you aside, because without the coaching and individualized care that you would get at Olympus, you'll never get to reach the potential that you have inside of you. Is that what you want, Piper? Because if so, I have your previous handler on speed dial." He held up his phone. "It's one button away, Piper." Leo slid a renewal contract across the table towards her and she took it with hesistant hands. "Do you want to live in your father's shadow all your life? Or do you want to sign with Olympus?"

Frank took the contract from her. "We'll think about it," he hesitated. Percy held his breath. Piper pursed her lips and looked directly at him.

"No," Piper declared. "I want to stay at Olympus."

Percy nearly sighed in relief.

"On one condition," _Ugh. _"Percy becomes my handler."

"Done," he replied. Leo let out a low whistle, and Piper cracked a small smile.

"And that's how Percy Jackson gets things done," he muttered under his breath. Percy kicked him under the table.

-x-

That afternoon, Percy called him to ask for advice on what to wear to see Annabeth.

This was a large mistake.

"No – no, I'm not going to walk in naked to a public coffee shop to see my ex-girlfriend and mother of my child for the second time in nearly four years – why not? _Because I'm not a fucking psycho – _yeah okay, nope, bye."

In the end, he decided on a plain white shirt under an unbuttoned light green button up and jeans. After messing about with his hair for twenty minutes and deciding there was absolutely nothing to be done about his punkish hair short of cutting it all off and hoping it came off more military than I-messed-up-while-shaving, he headed out. He was five minutes early, and upon arrival of the café, found that she had been even earlier. Figures – it w_as _Annabeth.

The café was spacious, a typical seaside establishment with cheerily painted walls, faded by air stinging with sea salt. Annabeth had chosen the most isolated table, tucked in the farthest corner.

"Hi," he smiled at her as he approached the table, and she stood to shake his hand. She was dressed like she had just gotten off of work – which she probably had – in a black blouse and gray pencil skirt. There was a scarlett blazer draped across her chair, and her curly blonde hair was pushed back with a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. Percy bit back his urge to tell her how beautiful she looked. There was already a steaming black coffee at his seat. Just how he liked it.

He took a careful sip and examined her. There were bruises dark as ink smudged underneath her eyes, but aside from that, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day.

"How are you?" he blurted out. He flushed, feeling the warmth in his cheeks.

"I'm… well," she said curtly, tracing a finger around the brim of her cup. "And you?"

"I'm doing fine. Work is great, as usual. I have an apartment over in Newtown."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "An apartment? How long are you staying?"

"Six months. I just got here a week ago."

Silence fell over them. Annabeth's favorite Ingrid Michaelson was playing on the speakers. A couple near them murmured sweetly to one another, their laughter, light as cotton candy and just as sugary, carried over to them.

Percy rolled his shoulders back. When he picked up his cup, the saucer rattled - his hands were shaking – and he put it back down so quickly it sloshed a bit down the side. He glanced at Annabeth to see if she had noticed, and by carefully she was examining him it appeared nothing would get past her now.

"How did you know? Where I was, I mean?" she finally asked. He took a deep breath to relax himself, forcing his leg to stop shaking.

"Thalia called me about a month ago. She told me you were living in Sydney." Annabeth made a noise in the back of her throat and muttered something underneath her breath.

"What?"

She shook her head irritably. "Nothing," she said, and then softer to herself, "I can't believe she did that."

Percy fidgeted in his seat, feeling suddenly very guilty for intruding into her life. It certainly didn't seem like she wanted him around.

"Will you tell me about her?" Percy asked, his voice so small and hesitant, he was afraid she hadn't heard him.

She sighed, and twisted a curl of hair around her finger. "Her name is June Chase. She just had her third birthday. I imagine Thalia called you right after she got back home from June's party."

"Is she the godmother?"

Annabeth nodded. Of course, Thalia was the godmother.

Percy hesitated. "She's… she's mine. Isn't she?"

Annabeth stilled, eyebrows knitting together. She gave one curt nod.

Percy let out a breath he felt he had been holding since he found out June existed. He felt his body sagging in his chair.

_June._

"Why didn't you ever tell me? About… any of it?"

She laughed humorlessly, her eyes just shadows underneath her furrowed brow. "Why would I have? You left me, remember? I wasn't feeling exactly amicable towards you at the moment. I had no idea how you would handle the situation; we were just kids back then, Percy. I… I should've though."

Percy bit his lip, drumming his fingers on the coffee cup. It was true that she should have told him – but he didn't blame her for not doing so. He had given her no reason to trust him to help her raise a child. He needed a chance to grow up, and she knew it. Annabeth gave him that… but at what cost?

"I would have stayed," he choked out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth raise her head, fixing her steel eyes on him; it was like being in crosshairs. He cleared his throat, and averted his eyes, drawing his shoulders inwards. "If you had told me. I hope you know that. And I hope you know that I would've loved every second of being with you… and her. I wouldn't have run away like I did."

She was silent, though her eyes didn't leave him. Bracing himself, he raised his head to meet her eyes. She didn't look disgusted or even angry, just… thoughtful. Like she was appraising him, gauging him.

"I believe you," she said finally, resting her chin in her hand. "You're different, Percy. I'm glad to see Chicago did change you after all. I hope you will excuse my… outburst yesterday. I was surprised, to say the least."

He shook his head. "You had every right," he said.

She smiled thinly. "Even so," she sounded the same way she always did when she was shutting out emotion. "It was rude. But I do mean it when I say you've changed… Chicago really did make you grow up. Who would've thought – Percy Jackson, executive." She smiled again, and it was genuine this time, although there was something waveing in her eyes.

She was nervous, too – and scared.

"Do you think," he asked hesitantly. "I could meet her?"

The smile dropped from her face and she leaned back in her chair. The setting sun set shadows in her face, and Percy couldn't see her eyes, though he could hear her breathing, suddenly harsher and uneven.

"I…I don't know. This is - I need time. To process and consider everything."

"Oh," he blinked quickly. "Oh – yeah, of course…"

She was standing before he could get a coherent sentence out, snatching up her briefcase from the ground and gathering her blazer in her fist. "Don't worry about paying, I already took care of it. I- I have to go," she said quickly, already walking away.

He was out of his chair before he realized what was happening, fingers closing around her wrist as she was pushing her way out of the front door. She turned back to him, her face finally showing exactly what she was feeling for the first time that night. Her eyes were wide, wet with tears, her mouth trembling as she stared up at him. He was so close to her… if he just leaned forward, if he tilted his head just right…

"Annabeth," he breathed. "Annabeth, I lo-"

"I- I can't do this," she shook her head, hair covering her eyes as she stumbled backwards, chest heaving as if she had just finished a marathon. "I – I have to go."

He was stuck staring at her retreating back. Something in his chest twisted painfully.

-x-

A/N: So the first part of this was kind of my way showing that yes, Percy does indeed still have a job. Also to introduce Piper, Leo, and Frank to my story.

Also, because ages are kind of warped in this story:

Percy, Rachel, and Grover: 27

Annabeth: 29

Piper: 23

Frank: 24

Hazel and Leo: 20

Also because quite a few people have asked about Percy's appearance and how it's shifted from Ignite, I tried to cover it in the story itself, but I would say that he's mostly kind of shed the baby fat, in a way. As you can see, he kind of has a bit of stubble now and then when he forgets to shave, dresses a little nicer, and is more fit. Hairwise, I've been thinking more like this: .

Anyway, I've been writing a lot lately, and not doing a lot of editing, so a lot of what you're reading comes in a kind of raw form. I hope you don't mind too much.

Also, yes, Percy and Annabeth are going to go through a lot in the beginning. I think it's unrealistic that Annabeth would allow Percy to waltz back into their lives and pretend everything's okay. Percy on the other hand has a lot to work out on his own. He just found out he's a dad, guys, give him a little slack.

Anywho, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

Anna x.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Don't you want to know, baby? Oh, don't you wish you knew -" _

Percy furrows his brow and leans in to speak into the little mike. "Try that again with a little more edge on the 'wish you knew', please."

Piper nods, eyes sharp with focus as the music rewinds.

It's late on a Friday evening and they're still in the sound recording booth trying out different tracks for Piper's debut EP.

Part of Percy's job was to choose songs for Piper from the slew of submissions sent to them by aspiring song writers. With Leo's help, Percy chose about twenty-five songs for them to try out, and they had already decided against ten of them and chosen two, and they still had two more to choose.

Everyone was anxious to get home after being stuck in the studio for over four hours. Piper was getting particularly frustrated, her voice getting a little pitchy after singing for so long.

Percy sighed. "Go ahead and come out," he said into the mike. "Let's continue again tomorrow morning. I have the studio booked for eight until noon."

Piper bobbed her head and set down her headphones. She was silent when she stepped out of the booth, looking sheepishly up at Percy. "Sorry," she muttered, pulling her sleeves over her hands.

He frowned – Piper didn't think he was frustrated at her, did she?

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured her, stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder. "We got a lot done today. You're doing seriously great; just make sure to get home and rest up your voice."

She ducked her head bashfully, but gave him a grateful smile. Leo walked her out and Percy began gathering his stuff together. He was just about to turn out the lights and head out when he heard Leo coming back, as well as a woman's voice.

"Hey boss man," Leo said, poking his head in. "There's an alien waiting for you."

"Alien?" Percy asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't laugh at my jokes so she's obviously extraterrestrial -"

"Just send her in, Leo."

"Right. Gotcha."

Percy turned for a second to grab his shoulder bag from the tabletop and when he turned back around he saw Annabeth waiting hesitantly at the door. She reluctantly stepped inside, smiling tersely.

"Percy," she nodded.

" Annabeth! Hey! Uh, what's up?" he realized a little too late that he automatically started patting down his hair and straightening his clothes (a black t-shirt and skinny jeans because God forbid he ever look nice whenever Annabeth was around) until he saw the corner of her mouth tugging upwards, and her eyebrow arching.

"I was at the commissioners office down the block," she said slowly, as if she was chosing her words carefully. "I knew you worked here so I thought I would… stop by. I want to continue our discussion from the other night."

She looked very out of place there in the recording studio. Empty coffee cups littered every available surface, leaving skinny cresent moons on the hundred sheets of music lying around among stacks of brightly colored CD cases. In contrast, there she was with her shiny golden curls and clean-cut, red pencil skit, like someone had copied and pasted her in in Photoshop.

He shook himself out of it, realizing that he was staring. "Oh, yeah. Of course. There's a bar not too far from here. It's not quite used to types like you, but I think you can charm your way in," he teased gently, as if his heart wasn't racing beneath his v-neck. He could hardly help it - she was so pretty.

She followed him out, trailing slightly beside him as they emerged out onto the sidewalk. The recording studio was on the third floor of their headquarters, which was smack in the middle of Sydney's downtown. They walked a few blocks down in relative silence. Cars rumbled as they drove past, adding to the gentle roar of the city as they caught snippets of pleasantly accented conversation of other passerby.

"So where is June right now?" he asked as they rounded a corner. _June. _Her name was like sunshine on his tongue, all summery sweetness. His mind repeated it over like a mantra.

_June, June, June…_

"At her sitter's," Annabeth replied. "She's a student at the university."

"What's her name?"

"Hazel. I think we need to talk about your definition of 'not too far from here'," she said as they look another right. "You know we've passed by at least three other bars. What's so special about this one?"

"I get free drinks," he answered cheerfully, coming to a sudden stop as he pulled open the door of a bar on their left for her. It was a little bit larger than the rest, and the soft trilling of a singer's voice came floating out. Annabeth raised an eyebrow but walked in ahead of her with all the poise of a businesswoman entering a meeting about like, stocks or something. Percy lead her to the bar through the crowd, sitting in his usual seat. It had a great view of the stage.

Percy and the others often came to this bar to scout. The girl on the stage was talented enough, but rather average, he was sorry to say. The bartender sauntered over to them, a girl with long curly black hair and red lipstick, ignoring the waving hands of patrons who had been there before.

"Heya," she purred, winking. "Not here for work, I assume?" She threw Annabeth a look before grinning at Percy.

"Not quite, Darla," he said, as she slid his usual beer towards him.

"And for you?" she asked, eying Annabeth with a quirked eyebrow.

"Jameson on the rocks, please," Annabeth said, crossing her legs daintily and throwing back her golden curls. The girl smothered a grin before pouring her a glass of a drink much stronger than Percy's (because Annabeth held her alcohol like a pro and Percy could get a nice buzz on one beer), smirking at him behind Annabeth's back as she went to go serve the others.

"I assume you know her," she said, taking a sip of her drink and delicately setting it back down on her napkin. She raised an eyebrow at him. Under the dim bar lights, Annabeth's sharp and refined demeanor softened into something very… alluring. He shifted in his seat and averted his gaze, flushing red.

"Work stuff," he managed. "Olympus Records scouts here."

She nodded, and they settled into an uneasy silence in which Percy tried very hard not to think about how Annabeth looked like with her blouse unbuttoned at the top. Or how she would look without the blouse at all.

It was so not working.

"I want to be frank," she declared. "I can't stop thinking about the other day. It's been kind of driving me crazy."

Percy let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding in. He felt the exact same way. He didn't get to say this however, as Annabeth plowed ahead.

"I was hurt, and I couldn't think properly. But after thinking about it… I think you need to meet her. June, I mean." She took a heavy drag of her whiskey, perfect lips puckering for a split second. "I don't apologize for my decisions. I completely believe in my choices. _However, _I'm… I'm willing to do this."

She frowned and averted her eyes. "I won't keep your own daughter from you unless I believe it's in her best interests. So… I'm giving you these next six months that you're staying here. But I can and will change my mind at any time if I think your involvement in her life risks her in anyway."

He was gaping, fighting the urge to jump up and thrust his fist into the air. "I- yeah, absolutely! When can I see her?"

Annabeth smiled at his excitement, though he could see the wariness still in her eyes. She bit her lip reluctantly, tracing the edge of her glass. "On weekends, we go to the beach. June, her sitter, and I, I mean. You could come along."

"That sounds amazing!" he exclaimed, before blushing. "I mean… yeah, we can do that."

She laughed, shaking her head at him. "Well, give me your new number so I can text you when and where."

Percy, not quite wanting to divulge that he already knew where on the grounds that it would probably be kinda creepy, handed over his phone in exchange for hers. She had already unlocked it. The background picture was of the little girl from before – _my daughter, oh God, my daughter_ – grinning over a bouquet of purple and pink flowers. He stared at it in awe, hardly aware of how hard he was gripping the phone. It was only when Annabeth cleared her throat that he snapped out of it.

"Your password?" she asked.

"My- oh. Right…" he blushed, and she raised an eyebrow. He muttered it under his breath and went ahead and began putting his number into her phone, tearing his eyes away from the picture of June.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's um… still 'Annabeth'."

She stared at him for a second until she understood, and then her face got almost as red as her skirt. "O-oh," she managed, ducking her head. His face was probably the same color as hers. She finished quickly shoving the phone back at him, and quickly taking hers back after he finished. "Well, it was nice to see you." She stood, clutching her little red clutch with both hands. She lingered for an awkward second before giving a quick nod and turning quickly on her heels. He saw her petite profile as she wove through the crowd and disappeared out the door.

_Well, that's embarrassing._

-x-

A/N: YOYOYO

I'm so tired, guys. I just got back from this districts tournament for journalism UIL where I managed to get into regionals by the skin of my teeth. I'm happy about that, but today has been a serious emotional rollercoaster. I'm okay now though, and in a writing mood. So yay!

I will likely start working on the sixth chapter right after this one is posted, so you will likely receive that around … Monday?

I hope you all have good weekends.

Anna x.


	6. Chapter 6

Each step he took out onto the hot beach sent scorching sand whipping at his heels. There was a whistling breeze, misting everything within a few feet with the salty ocean spray. Percy's hair whipped in the wind, and he pushed it back out of his eyes with his free hand, glancing around for Annabeth. She had texted him once, to send him the location and time.

It wasn't like her to be late, though (despite his best efforts) he was. Luckily, only by a few minutes. He scanned the beach. It was crowded this Saturday afternoon, dotted with figures of all types in all kinds of colors.

Fortunately, they found him.

He startled when he felt the tap on his shoulder, turning around to face Annabeth's brilliantly bright eyes blinking up at him.

"Oh!" he said, feeling himself grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help it. "There you are."

Annabeth returned the smile easily and Percy could feel himself filled with delight at the sight – until she blinked and her expression was gone, as quickly as it came. Percy watched with a heavy heart as her grin faded quickly. She cleared her throat and looked away.

He followed her gaze to the little girl clutching Annabeth's hand.

Percy could feel his breath literally being taken away.

"June," Annabeth said softly. "Say hello."

Percy crouched to put himself at eye level with her. She was tiny. So, so small, and so, so beautiful. Wisps of curly, inky black hair rustled in the wind, and green eyes stared back at him. The same green eyes that stared back at him every time he looked at the mirror – but better some how. Infinitely better on that tiny, perfect face.

Small pink lips parted, revealing a mouth of perfectly white teeth, and Percy could feel himself echoing the grin. His cheeks hurt from how wide his grin was; he wasn't surprised to feel the wetness in his eyes, brushing them away from his cheeks.

"Hi," she said shyly, extending the hand that wasn't gripping her mother's. Her voice was clear and careful, like she understood the weight of each syllable.

Percy sharply inhaled, and raised a trembling hand to shake hers. Her tiny palm was smooth in his.

There was a moment where the three of them just stood there; it struck him for a moment that only June did not understand the significance of this moment. It was her who pulled away first, looking up to Annabeth.

"Mama, can I go play with Hazel?" she asked politely.

Percy glanced up at Annabeth too, straightening up. There was something there in her eyes, but she blinked it away before Percy could see what.

"Go ahead," she said. The tall girl he remembered from the other day reached down to take June's hand and the pair ran down to the water. Percy and Annabeth watched them go.

He was aware of her eyes on him as he wiped his cheeks quickly, clearing his throat.

"Does she know?" he asked in a low voice. Annabeth shook her head.

"That you're her father? No," she looked away, out towards the water where their daughter was. "I didn't think she was ready to know yet."

He nodded in understanding. "She's beautiful," he said quietly, so quietly he wasn't sure she had heard.

"I know," Annabeth whispered, just as quietly.

They watched her, combing through the wet sand for shells, and Percy felt… proud. It was a strange feeling, like a balloon that welled up inside of him, threatening to burst at any moment and tear up his insides.

"It never goes away," she said. He stared at her in confusion for a second. Then he realized Annabeth felt it, too. "That moment when you realize that you _made _something so wonderful, so _perfect_. That's what June is. It's like, no matter how much I fucked up in my life, and no matter how much I'll fuck up later, I'll still have her. I'll still have her to be proud of. She's my proudest accomplishment. Not the buildings, not the awards… those are meaningless. She's the product of _us,_ but she's… _perfect._"

"Perfect," he agreed, choking on the word. _I helped make something perfect._

_No matter how much I fucked up in the past, I will always have her to be proud of._

_June._

June.

-x-

A/N: This is a really short chapter but lately I've been incredibly unable to carve out the time to write. There will be more later of their first encounter – they've got lots of firsts after all.

Also: I watched Divergent the other night and it was awesome. If you liked the book you should totally watch this.

Hope you're all well! Please review if you liked it, because reviews gives me lifeee.

Anna x.

PS: if you'd like the follow my tumblr, my url is frankzhangly!


	7. Chapter 7

Percy squinted up at the sky, a blue so thick and rich, and utterly cloudless. The sun seemed to beat down with a renewed vivacity, and he could feel sweat beading at the nape of his neck. He eyed Annabeth out of the corner of his eye, turning a page of her magazine with a perfectly manicured hand. Her nails were painted red, the exact shade of her bikini, barely visible through her gauzy, white lace cover-up.

It had only been a few minutes of sitting on the beach underneath Annabeth's wide umbrella but Percy twitched and fidgeted every few seconds, anxious to get out into the waves. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to Hazel and June. June had taken to jumping over the waves, squealing with delight as the water splashed around her.

"Oh for God's sake -" Annabeth sighed, shaking her head at his drumming fingers. Percy startled. "_Just go_, idiot."

Percy blinked at her. She gave an another exasperated sigh and shoved her designed sun glasses to the top of her head. She made a shooing gesture towards the water. "Go on. Go play, you giant child."

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Thanks," he said meekly. Her mouth twitched as she put her sun glasses back into place, but carefully, she smoothed her expression out.

"Yeah, yeah," she said softly. Percy stood and slipped his t-shirt off, dropping it down next to her. He turned back to ask her if she wanted to come in with him and found her lips parted in surprise. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat.

"What?" he asked quizzically, tilting his head. Her mouth snapped shut and she rather aggressively turned back to her magazine, hunching her shoulders.

"Nothing."

"Oh. 'Cause I thought I saw you -"

"Nope."

"Really? Not even a little?"

"Nope," she said again, popping the 'p'. She turned the page and Percy shrugged, jogging down to the beach. When he glanced back, he caught Annabeth staring after him for a split second before quickly studying her magazine again.

_Hmm. _

Down in the water, the girls had wandered a little farther down the beach. Hazel was easy to pick out, with her springy corkscrew curls and dark skin. Percy approached them cautiously, splashing around a bit in the water to announce his arrival. Hazel looked up when he was about three feet away, grinning.

"Hiya!" she said before turning her attention back to June. June was too preoccupied to do more than glance at his direction, tiny hands swishing around in the water. A harsh wave came, sending June stumbling backwards, collapsing into the tide. Percy's heart leapt into hard drive, fishing her out of the water almost instantaneously. His breath stopped completely, scanning her face for any panic or bruises. Confusion in her sparkling green eyes was overcome with a bubbly laugh and Percy finally exhaled. He slowly put her back onto her feet, still keeping a firm hold on one of her hands.

He glanced up and found Hazel looking at him affectionately. "Don't worry," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She loves the water."

Percy smiled gratefully up at her before turning back to frown at June whose little fingers were still in Percy's palm. She appeared to have no problem with holding a strange man's hand.

"Doesn't she know like, stranger danger?" he asked Hazel.

June huffed and slipped her hand from her father's, turning a cold eye on him. "I'm not a baby," she complained loudly in her toddler voice. "I'm stronger _and _smarter than half the girls in my class. Also all the boys." Percy couldn't help but grin broadly, chancing a glance back at Annabeth.

"Trust me, I believe it," he said, leaning in to whisper conspiratorally. "Most boys are pretty stupid anyways."

June smiled, and Percy's heart melted on the spot. She leaned in to whisper too, eyes solemn. "I know."

She turned back around again, slipping her little hand back into Percy's. "Come on," she said, tugging him towards the coast. "Mama has icey pops in her bag. You can share one with me."

-x-

After sharing an icey pop together (both June and Percy went for the blue; Annabeth laughed at them and procured another blue from another pocket), they all managed to talk Annabeth into going down with them.

"Oh fine," she sighed, slipping off her sunglasses. The three of them cheered and she made a face at them, a quiet smile tugging at her lips.

Percy took a moment to regain his breath as she slipped off her coverup, too. Folds of lace fell down to the towel as she shrugged it off, ruffling her hair in the process.

June, who had been tugging his hand in her hurry to get back into the water, folded to her impatience and ran ahead. Hazel followed her.

Percy hardly noticed.

Needless to say, Annabeth had the body of a supermodel. No one could've guessed she had a child three years ago.

Annabeth finished stowing away her dress and turned back to look at him. As they both realized what he'd been doing, he quickly averted his eyes, scratching his head nonchalantly as he stared off into the distance, his cheeks growing warm. She scoffed, smirking as she sauntered past him.

"Coming?" she called as he stood, gaping after her.

"Uh, yep!" his voice totally did not go up an octave.

Nope.

A/N: So I've had a terrible week. Out of hell, really. Not to mention I have 6 major grades on Monday and Tuesday, with five of them on Monday.

So I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. I really do feel bad about it. So, in spite of my terrible, terrible writer's block, I have this little fluffy filler chapter. Ugh.

I actually planned for stuff to happen here, so once I get my lazy ass up to do it, you should get another, longer one later.

Sigh.

Not to mention I apparently have really bad judgement as I've just posted yet another Percabeth AU story. Think a mash up of Cars (the movie, except without the weird talking cars) and Safe Haven (except in a desert).

Anyone else feel like crap lately?

Hope not.

Anna x.

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

June was asleep in Hazel's arms. Black curls whisped around her face, ruffling in the breeze. Her chubby toddler arms were slung around Hazel's neck, her round cheek resting on her shoulder. She looked like an angel, and Percy could hardly tear his eyes away. He barely felt Annabeth tugging impatiently on his arm. He hummed in response without looking away. Annabeth sighed, an impatient but fond noise.

"Come help me fold up this umbrella," she said, amusement in her voice. Percy finally glanced back at Annabeth, chuckling sheepishly.

"Right," he said, flushing. "Sorry."

The wind was beginning to tug at everything, now that the sun was nearly even with the horizon. Hazel watched them struggle helplessly, trying to get the umbrella into it's little compartment slip despite the wind. She looked on with a little bit too much amusement for Percy's taste a little too happy about being able to use sleeping June as an excuse to get out of work. Hazel gave them an apologetic shrug and a smug grin. Percy could hardly help the glare he leveled at her as he got smacked in the face with one end of the umbrella.

She mouthed a mocking apology, smothering a guffaw.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Hazel huffed before turning to Annabeth with wide innocent eyes.

"Could June and I go get smoothies at the hut?" Hazel asked as they battled the umbrella away from the wind. Annabeth nodded, and Hazel's face lit up as she walked towards the beach's bar with a spring in her step. Percy pretended not to see Hazel's smug little dance behind Annabeth's back.

He made a face and returned to tugging at the umbrella but Annabeth, who had, unbeknownst to them, seen the entire exchange with all the fondness of watching two puppies wrestle over a chew toy and all the exasperation of trying to teach a monkey how to drive, yanked it away.

"Oh for God's sake -" she snapped, shoving it into the bag by herself. Percy gaped at her. "You took too long," she explained, sniffing. Her haughty expression turning into a shy grin as he raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth Chase," he drawled, teasingly. "A world wonder."

She tossed back her hair, the curls catching in the sunlight. "The one and only."

Her shoulder bumped into his as he laughed and they walked towards the Hut. Her grin contorted into a grimace as she adjusted the large beach bag on her shoulder. Frowning, he quickly swiped it away from her, hauling it over his back without breaking stride. She startled at the sudden movement, glancing around confusedly for her bag. Once she found it over his shoulder, she scowled. "I can handle it," she protested.

Percy shrugged, smiling. "I know."

She huffed indignantly. "So give it back!" she reached for it, and Percy yanked it out of reach just in time.

"Nope!"

Annabeth growled, frustrated. Her adorably sunkissed face scrunched up in irritation, and Percy's insides turned to goo at the sheer cuteness. "Percy Jackson! Give it to me!"

Percy held it far above her head and howled with laughter as she jumped for it. "Percy!" she cried, stamping her designer sandals in the sand. "You're awful!"

She lunged for it, and all three of them – Percy, Annabeth, and the poor beach bag - were sent tumbling onto the hot Australian sand. Percy, entirely caught off guard due to his incessant laughter, yelped in surprise, the air knocking out from his lungs as he hit the sand with Annabeth sprawled on top of him.

_Oomf._ Percy glared up at the sun at Annabeth, who winced as she struggled up onto her elbows. "I'll accept your apology now," Percy teased pointedly.

She rolled her eyes at Percy's accusingly raised eyebrow. "You should've just given me the bag."

"_What -!_" he spluttered. "I – you're the one who -!"

Percy gaped at her as she smirked. A sharp pain shot up his wrist as she got up, accidently pushing on his hand. He hissed, clenching his fists.

This did not escape her notice.

"Percy," she said, her voice strange. She grabbed his hand before he could snatch it away. "Why are your knuckles scabbed over?"

Percy snatched it out of her grip, not meeting her eyes as he got up and dusted himself. He could feel himself getting warm. He bent over to start picking up the things that had spilled out of the bag when he dropped it on his fall. "I fell," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Annabeth frowned. "No, you didn't idiot. You punched something. Didn't you?" she inquired, eyes narrowed. He glared at the ground.

"Maybe," he muttered under his breath, scowling fiercely at nothing at all. Only people with death wishes lied to Annabeth twice in one conversation.

She sighed, half-exasperation and half-worry. "When?" she asked. Percy said nothing, shoulders tight with tension. Finally, she shook her head. "Fine. Don't tell me."

She turned to walk away but Percy reached out to grab her before she could take a step. "I'm sorry." All the tension went out of the air. Percy sagged with shame.

"It was the morning after I found out," he said softly.

He couldn't bare to see Annabeth's expression. Here he was, trying to pretend he was fit to take care of himself, let alone a child, and doing stupid shit that he used to do when he was a teenager. It was impossible, trying to convince Annabeth of something he wasn't even sure was true.

His palm stung. He glanced down and realized he hand been clenching his fists again, his nails breaking skin.

Annabeth said nothing. Then, to his surprise, she leaned over and kissed him once on the cheek. "Percy," she said softly. His skin tingled where her lips had brushed against it, his heart skipping a beat. "Look at me," she demanded. Grudgingly, he complied. Her eyes were soft, molten silver and compassion. "It's okay. Do you think you're the only one who freaked out when they realized they were a parent? Trust me, I was not rational when I found out."

He laughed, a strangled, choking sound. "You? Not rational? That's a first, isn't it?" She smacked him on the shoulder, a soft smile on her lips. Percy felt his gut twisting. He still couldn't meet her eyes. Here she was, Annabeth picking up his pieces like always. When was he going to grow up? A bubble of frustration burst in his chest.

"Percy," she murmured, sensing his pain. He startled to feel her cold fingers sliding around his fist – the one with the scarred knuckles. She held it gently, like one would hold a broken bird, and brought it carefully to her mouth. He stared at her with wide eyes and uneven breath as she brushed her lips against his knuckles. "It's okay," she whispered against his skin.

His heart felt like it would explode, shattering his ribcage and sending him to his knees.

Annabeth had that effect on him.

His eyes fluttered closed, his head leaning against hers as his fingers unfurled from hers, stroking her cheek and brushing a thumb against her lips.

He could nearly hear her heart speeding up.

It was her who broke away first, and the moment shattered like a plate slipping between clumsy fingers and crashing into a thousand pieces, swept into the ocean breeze like dust.

Her cheeks were alight with a hectic glow, her hands shaking at her side. She choked out an excuse, her eyes never meeting his, but he didn't hear it.

Only the roaring in his ears.

_A/N:_

_I AM SO SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I have nothing to say for myself. I've been better but y'know. Spotty._

_I'm leaving this weekend for Austin (Yoooooo), and then next week for regionals. Ahhh!_

_So anyway, I hope to have new stuff out soon._

_I wrote a one-shot while I took a break from looking over this. I kind of like it?_

_I used to think I was incapable of writing anything under 10 chapters but hey looks like I can!_

_Anyway, please review if you liked it!_

_Love, _

_Anna x._


	9. Chapter 9

The air still held warmth when they arrived back at the Chase household, clinging to it even though the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon. The cold was beginning to bleed into everything, sucking out color with the heat.

The porch light flickered on over them as Hazel carried June into the house. Percy watched as his daughter disappeared from his sight. Like claws ripping across his chest.

He hesitated on the top step. Not sure whether or not to cross the boundary.

Annabeth cleared her throat, leaning against a column and fiddling with something in her hands.

"I'll see you later?" she said, her voice lilting as if she wasn't sure of it herself.

"Tomorrow?" he pushed hopefully. Every second he wasn't with June was a second wasted of life, he was sure of it.

She frowned. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" he blurted, eyebrows furrowing. "June likes me, right?"

Annabeth gave a frustrated shrug, looking uncomfortable under the bright light. "It's just a little early, okay? I don't want to rush into anything."

Percy felt his heart drop. Something iron-hot, and white with fury took hold of him. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Annabeth," he snapped. "I just want to see my daughter. You know, to make up for the _four _years you stole from me?"

In hindsight, not the smartest thing Percy had ever said.

However, it was the angriest Percy had ever seen Annabeth.

Her head whipped around, gaping. "_Stole _from you?" she hissed. Her fists curled up at her sides, like she was seriously trying to stop herself from hitting him. "You broke up with me because you were _scared _of a little commitment and pretended it was for my own good! You fucking _left, _you absolute _fucker_, you knocked me up and then _left _me! _Nine _months of pregnancy and vomiting and _eight _hours of labor and years of screaming and crying, and _four _birthdays, Percy. Where were you? Living it up in Chicago, getting paid to do what you love: getting wasted and fucking groupies. You should be kissing the ground I walk on for even letting you within spitting difference of either me or June! Get the fuck off my porch, Percy."

The anger seemed the seep out into the chilling air. Her shoulders sagged, and she shook her head.

"Annabeth," he pleaded weakly.

"Don't even fucking try to talk to me ever again."

She turned her back on him then and disappeared into the house.

The door slammed with a sort of finality Percy couldn't ignore.

That night, the scars on Percy's hands would be joined by others.

_A/N: _Hey! I didn't place at regionals, sadly, but I am in a writing mood, so.

This is short, but it was supposed to be on the other chapter. I was just too lazy to add it at the time.

I want to add more, but honestly, I can't until the next chapter.

I hope you're all well! I'm sorry for updating less frequently lately. Hopefully that'll be better once the APs are over next week!

Please review because it gives me life!

Love,

Anna x.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth found herself at the kitchen counter, her fingers gripping the cool granite. Air pried its way harshly past her gritted teeth and into her lungs, only to be pushed back out into the dusty air. She wasn't even sure how she got there from on the porch – her feet seemed to glide across the ground, never touching solidity. Like she was a ghost, a whisper of the person she used to be.

She let her eyes fall closed, one last spent breath slipping from her lips. She was exhausted. Her chest heaved with a miscarried sob as she struggled to keep her composure. When was the last time she let herself cry like this?

There was a clattering on the stairs. She spun around, her hand flying to her wet cheeks. June clung to the banister, staring up at her mother.

"Mama?" the word rang in her ears. Annabeth quickly wiped the remaining evidence from her cheeks, knowing with a stony heart that her daughter had already seen.

"Yes, love?" her voice sounded falsely cheery even to her own ears, warbling at the end. She cursed herself.

Hazel came flying down the stairs, panting. She scooped up June into her arms, scolding her for running off while she was preparing her bath. Annabeth hardly heard any of it.

Hazel looked up and began to apologize, but she had already turned away, busying herself with the dishes from lunch earlier today. She could feel Hazel's eyes on her tense shoulders, the tremble in her hands.

"Annabeth," Hazel said softly. Annabeth's teeth gritted at the sickening pity in her voice. "Are you okay? Do you need me to - ?"

"Could you go get June bathed and ready for bed, please?" she snapped, cutting her off.

A stinging silence came, followed by the soft padding of feet retreating up the stairs.

"Mama?"

She heard it faintly as they were half-way up. That single word was almost enough to send her buckling to her knees. She let the dishes clatter back into the sink, her head falling into her hands.

Time ran together into a colorless sludge. She didn't know how long she was hunched over, her head heavy in her hands. She almost didn't hear Hazel coming down the stairs, wringing her hands worriedly.

Over the past two years, Annabeth had come to know Hazel like a second daughter. She lived two doors down, a university student always looking for a few extra dollars on the side. One babysitting job just led to another until Hazel was a full time nanny in the summer. Hazel, long story short, was a godsend.

Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach, festering. "I shouldn't have snapped at you," she murmured regretfully. Annabeth turned slowly, her mouth wrought into a tight frown. "I'm sorry." The words came out awkwardly, squeezing out of her throat like a circle block pushing into a square hole. _Proud Annabeth Chase, _she thought drily, _at her old tricks yet again. _

Hazel smiled, sweet and forgiving but weighted down by a sorrowful tenderness. "Are you okay, Mrs. Chase?" she asked carefully.

Annabeth twisted her mouth. "Don't call me that, Hazel, I'm only nine years older than you."

Hazel smiled, and Annabeth sighed in response. Her insides felt like broken glass. "Did you… did you hear any of that? Out on the porch, I mean."

Hazel hesitated. It was all the answer she needed. She groaned. _Great. Just great._

"Did June…?"

"I turned on the bath as soon as I understood what was happening," she assured her. "I don't think it blocked out all of it, though. I think that might have been why she ran downstairs after you came in."

Annabeth turned back to the window above the sink. She could barely make out the neighbor's garden from here, the sunflowers swaying sweetly in the breeze.

"How much did you hear?" her voice came out strong, despite the buckling anguish she felt inside.

"Just… enough, I think." Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. Hazel knowing her business was one thing; June… her poor June. She supposed it was a good thing she hadn't told her daughter who her father was yet. "Well, if you ask me he kind of had it coming," Hazel supplied weakly. Annabeth managed a smile as she turned to face her nanny.

"Go home, Hazel," she said firmly, gripping the sink behind her to keep her hands from shaking. "I've already kept you too long."

Hazel frowned, surveying her carefully. "Are you sure? I can stay the night if you want…"

"No!" Hazel snapped back looking as if she'd just been slapped. Annabeth felt a surge of guilt again. "I only meant… you have class in the morning. You've already done too much for me today. Go home. I insist."

Hazel nodded, her eyebrows drawn.

Annabeth watched from her spot at the sink as Hazel gathered her things. She stopped at the door. "Mrs…. Annabeth. I – I think you should talk to him. Just… hear him out, okay?"

The door closed quietly behind her, and Annabeth collapsed to her knees. She could feel the cold tile against her skin as she sobbed into her hands.

She struggled up to her feet and numbly climed the stairs, falling into bed. She stared with waterlogged eyes up at the dark ceiling above her.

When she first found out she was pregnant, she had known many sleepless nights, the tear-stained pillows the only reminder of her unshakeable patheticness. Well, that and her swelling belly. Thalia had helped at first. She tried to keep helping after she married Reyna, but it wasn't the same. There was so much happiness in their lives, and only despair in hers. She couldn't take the pity. So many times she would pick up the phone and dial that number from Chicago, but she could never do it. She couldn't stand another person in her life pitying her. Seeing how pathetic she truly was. How weak. After all, she had _wanted _him to leave. He would've anyway, she was sure of it.

After June was born, she knew she couldn't. June was… hers. She was all she had. She wouldn't let another man ruin both their lives. She wouldn't be so selfish.

So instead she packed her bags and moved. First to Toronto, and then to Munich, and now Sydney – wherever people wanted her.

She changed diapers, cleaned spit-up, threw birthday parties, and did the best she could, all while making a name for herself as an architect.

But it was so much.

Being a single mother was the hardest thing Annabeth had ever done.

And she had just scared away the only guy who could have shared that burden.

_Proud Annabeth Chase, _she mused, _at her old tricks yet again._


End file.
